


Summertime Distraction

by babydragon73



Series: Living With You Is An Adventure [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angie is a tease, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Summer, peggy is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heat wave takes over New York City, Peggy heads home to finally relax and escape the hot temperatures. However, things at home get even hotter when she sees Angie's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom and I'm so excited to publish my first work on this site. Enjoy! And feedback is not only wanted but encouraged! :)

Peggy Carter took a gulp of the water sitting on her desk and tried to calm her heartrate down so that she could stop the beads of sweat making their way down her forehead. Her effort proved to be fruitless as she felt a drop of sweat make its way down from her hairline down to the base of her neck. She sighed deeply into both frustration and exhaustion. 

Manhattan was currently suffering through one of the worst heat waves in recent years. On her way to the work that morning she had seen a group of teenagers trying to fry an egg on the sizzling street. People were hurrying to and fro trying to find any escape from the heat and that desperation was made very clear when her favorite coffee shop was filled with overheated people hunched over tables, ordering coffee just to have an excuse to stay there. Starting off the morning both sweating and coffee less should have been a warning sign to Peggy that good things were not to follow.

Her bad luck continued when she arrived at Shield Headquarters to find that Howard’s latest science experiment caused the entire building to blow a fuse; none of the offices had air conditioning. So she had the spent day in meetings trying to concentrate on matters of national security but she could feel her brain melting from the unbearable heat. Finally, she had enough and decided to call it day. After filing the last of the paperwork Howard needed for his meeting in China the next day, Peggy found her outside of the office trying to hail a cab so she could get home as fast as possible.

*******************************************

“Darling, are you home?” Peggy called out as she entered the penthouse apartment she shared with her girlfriend of two years, Angie Martinelli. She knew the younger woman had a cancelled audition that day and she was off from her usual shift at the local diner, but, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she had been called in to be an extra pair of hands since the diner probably had a lot of extra business from people looking for cool air. When there was no reply from anywhere in the house, Peggy shrugged and resigned herself to having a glass of chilled wine and laying in her bed finishing her novel from the night before.

She stripped off her pantyhose and unbuttoned the top buttons of her white blouse as she made her way to her bedroom. Just before she reached her door, she heard soft music coming from the staircase that led to their rooftop garden. Curious, Peggy tried to rub the stress of her day out of her neck as she went to check what was happening. When she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear clearly that the music was one of the Pandora Radio stations Angie was famous was playing when she was cooking. The door to the garden was propped open by one of her lifting weights and she could smell the expensive sea salt suntan lotion Angie made her buy at the beginning of the summer. Walking onto their roof, her mouth dropped open swiftly in shock of what she saw.

Laying out on one of their lawn chairs was the tan and manicured body of one Angela Martinelli. The younger woman was wearing the smallest white bikini Peggy had ever seen. The strings that held together her bottom piece were tied so hastily that the English woman knew she could untie them with a flick of her wrist. The rest of her body that wasn’t covered by the suit was completely bare for Peggy’s eyes to rove over. Angie must have been outside for a while because her olive skinned had darkened a few shades which only fueled Peggy’s desire for her. The tan Angie got over the summer made her blue eyes stand out even more than usual and her already bright smile even brighter. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with some of her curls coming out of it and framing her face. Her face was obscured by big sunglasses and her fingers were loosely curled around a bottle of her favorite hard apple cider. All in all, it was a mouthwatering picture that Peggy could not look away from.

After a few minutes of silence, the voice she fell in love with interrupted the dirty thoughts floating through her head, “Are you just gonna stare all day, English, or am I going to get a kiss from you?”

Shaking the lustful daze from her head, Peggy smiled sheepishly smiled at Angie before making her way over and sitting on the edge of her chair. “Hello, love,” she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Angie’s soft pink lips, “How was your day?”

Angie sighed contently against Peggy’s lips before pulling away, “Oh, it was just awful. I’ve been up here soaking up the sun, drinking these ciders, and pouring over these new scripts. Such a tragically busy day I’m afraid.”

Peggy rolled her hazel eyes at her girlfriend’s silly nature but her heart warmed at the same time. “Cheeky brat. I’m glad you had a relaxing day. At least one of us deserved to have one.”

The younger woman pulled her sunglasses from her eyes and pouted at Peggy. “Aw, did someone have a long day? Poor baby, you are so overworked. And this heat isn’t helping, I bet,” she sat up on the chair and pulled the English woman closer to her, “How about I make all that big bad stress go away?”

The older woman bit her lip lightly and smiled, “And how would you do that exactly?”  
Instead of answering, Angie unbuttoned the last buttons of Peggy’s blouse and pushed it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Peggy’s breathing started to get heavier as Angie’s lips started kissing a wet path down her jawline and onto her neck. She let out a sharp gasp as the younger woman bit down hard on the space where her neck and shoulder met. 

Angie soothed the bite with her tongue and let out at breathy giggle as she made her way to Peggy’s chest.

“What’s so funny?” Peggy asked, moving her hands to grip Angie’s bare hips.

“It’s just….you are the great Peggy Carter. You are in charge of, like, a million super badass spies. And yet, here you are, coming apart beneath me without me even reaching where I really want to,” Angie licked the space between Peggy’s breasts as she reached behind to unhook her bra.

Peggy pulled the elastic from Angie’s hair and ran her hands through her curls, pulling her closer to her chest. She could feel a hot flush creep up her chest, making the already hot air even thicker between their bodies. The younger woman was about to take Peggy’s bra away from her chest and have her way with one of her favorite parts of her body when the English woman pulled her away. Angie’s pout deepened as she met Peggy’s cloudy gaze.

“Why did you stop all my fun, English?”

“Darling, as much as I am enjoying this relaxation technique, I think we should move this inside where I can enjoy all of you without feeling like I’m choking on hot air,” Angie was still disappointed she was stopped but Peggy made a lot of sense. Besides, a bed gave her more room to do things to Peggy’s body that would make her ten times sweatier than any heatwave could.

Angie’s eyes flashed with mischief. “Well, what are we waiting for?” She pulled Peggy to her feet and the two women went running back into their cool apartment, giggling like teenagers.


End file.
